


The Arctic Fox Problem

by Tsukirai



Series: The Cocktail of Problems [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko goes into heat too, M/M, Warning: Extremely punny and horrible written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukirai/pseuds/Tsukirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has turned into an arctic fox! He also goes into heat, and look, he can talk to Kise! The Kagakuro side to the Akashi Problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arctic Fox Problem

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: REALLY PUNNY AND HORRIBLY WRITTEN  
> I'm sorry I just really... can't.... Kagakuro... e.e  
> (First uploaded on FF.Net)

So uh here's Arctic Fox. Sorry it took long? I really can't write Kagakuro, trust me.

And also I realized in Tiger I called Riko Aida.

Oh wells. Riko sounds nicer I was young and an idiot last time (It was only one year ago sobs)

ALSO RECORD FOR THE MOST PUNNY STORY OKAY I CRAMMED SO MANY PUNS IN HERE IDEK I MEAN SOBS I JUST WANTED TO WRITE A GOOD KAGAKURO FIC BECAUSE TIGER WAS SO HORRID AND THEN THIS WILD PUNNY MONSTROSITY APPEARED. Wait that in itself was a pun. GODDAMNIT SOBS SOMEONE SAVE ME.

Thanks for Midori-Emmi for giving me some great ideas for this ahahahahahahahaha

* * *

Shoes crunched snow as Kagami and Kuroko slowly walked back to Kagami's apartment. Kagami glanced down at the half-fox teen beside him and watched as his tail swayed behind Kuroko. He turned back to the front and immersed himself in his thoughts as his feet immediately turned on to autopilot as they steered him home. It was 5 minutes later that he realized that he only hears one set of footsteps and whirled around, Kuroko no where to be found.

"God damn it," Kagami mutters and looks around until he finally jumps at Kuroko standing right beside him and looking at him as if he has dislocated his eye socket. (A/N: Yes I mean eye socket. As in the whole chunk of skull. Yes.)

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" The blue-haired teen asks Kagami. "I thought I only heard one pair of footsteps…" Kagami frowns and Kuroko stares back with a blank face as he says, "I was matching your footsteps."

They both stare at each other with neutral faces until Kagami bonked Kuroko on the head and yelled, "You did it on purpose!"

Kuroko giggles silently and Kagami stomps on while fuming. "Hey want to take a bath when we get back? I feel really disgusting for exercising until I got sticky and I didn't get a chance to bathe," Kagami asked after a while of silence and Kuroko contemplated it before nodding.

Kuroko toed off his boots and flops on the nearest sofa, sighing and just lying there like a piece of meat. Kagami scurries off and fills the tub with hot water. "Wanna bathe together?" Kagami yells from the bathtub before poking his head out of the bathroom and Kuroko just stares at Kagami.

"What? Do you want to or not? Because I think it might be warmer if I have someone else in there apart from hot water," Kagami blinked and Kuroko just stone-faced. "I don't think it would work Kagami-kun," Kuroko says with his neutral voice and Kagami flushes, "Shut up! It might okay! Are you coming or what?"

* * *

They just sat there awkwardly with random fluffs of lather floating around. After scrubbing themselves clean with the soap and shampoo, they opted for spending more time in the hot water because it felt extremely awesome. Kagami started poking and playing with Kuroko's fox ears but the blue-haired teen swatted his hand away. He heard Kagami's grumble before the hands curl around his thin waist and they just sit there in the tub getting wrinkly.

"I just had a thought," Kagami said after a while of silence, "If Kise is a fox and foxes have their mating season now…"

Kuroko froze and didn't move for a few seconds until he got up and left Kagami in the tub but not before giving Kagami his best scalding "I'm judging you" and "You're not coming anywhere near me" look.

Kagami stayed in the bath for a bit more before coming out. He gets ready for bed, packing his bag because he felt like it and brushing his teeth. He had wondered where Kuroko had gone, but he assumed that the invisible teen went to get something to drink.

He slid into bed and pulled the blanket over himself when he finally noticed the icy blue eyes staring at him. "SHIT TOSSING LIFE OF TWO DAY OLD UNDERPANTS GOD DAMN IT KUROKO," Kagami screeched at Kuroko who just gave him a neutral expression, " _You have to stop doing that!"_

"How mean. I was here before you even got out of the bath," Kuroko pouted. Kagami sighed and apologized to the usually invisible teen and gave him a hug. He didn't feel like letting go and so he just drifted to sleep with Kuroko in his arms when he woke up again later to Kuroko squirming. He quickly let go, thinking that Kuroko was uncomfortable but Kuroko just kept hugging him.

He peeked an eye open and stared at the squirming teen's mob of blue hair. "You okay?" He asks and Kuroko looks up with a flushed face.

"I don't think so," Kuroko says with a shaky breath.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagami says after a moment of silence and Kuroko jabs him in the waist, resulting in a yelp. "It'll probably die down. I hope," Kagami hears Kuroko mumble and sniggers. "A raging boner like that? I doubt so. I didn't even  _do_ anything."

Kagami was left to nurse his waist and his stomach as Kuroko ignite punched the body of flesh in front of him. Kagami (secretly) watched Kuroko as he wriggled around, trying to get comfortable and some sleep, his white ears curling back and his tail twitching in agitation.

"Christ you're so stubborn," Kagami sighs and slips his hand beneath Kuroko's pants and the platinum-blunette squeaked but all protests melted away into soft moans and groans.

"Ka-Kagami-kun I can…" Kuroko's breath hitched as Kagami started kissing his neck too, and the redhead just growled back, "Like you can do anything on your own. Anyways when we get this all sorted out, we can have a decent night's rest since we still have school tomorrow. Or at least I do."

"You're s-starting to sound like Aomine-kun," Kuroko breathes as he just lies there with his back pressing against Kagami's chest and he feels like a caramel pudding in an earthquake.

"Hmm," Kagami hums as he starts to slow down and when he completely stops Kuroko turns around and awkwardly looks at Kagami.

"You," Kuroko narrows his eyes and growls, "Are  _not_ asleep."

Silence filled the room and Kuroko just felt like biting a certain redhead's head off. He (somehow) pushes Kagami's body so he was lying on his back and he crawled on top, straddling and staring down at Kagami with his long, sharp nails raised, pupils that were so blown now shrunk to thin slits and blue eyes so bright and thirsty glowed in the dark. "You did  _not_ just fall asleep when your partner is in  _heat,"_ Kuroko growls as he claws Kagami awake (he may or may not have bled).

Kagami just stares wide-eyed at the Kuroko that he seldom sees because no one wants to see Kuroko angry, and when Kuroko is angry, well, this happens. "You," Kuroko said with a hushed but dangerous voice, "Are going to fuck me into this mattress and have me come so many times that I pass out. Do you understand?"

Kagami gulped and nodded. The night was going to be as long as the Silk Road.

* * *

Kagami groans as he wakes up when his alarm rings. He cracked an eye open to see white with maybe a tinge of blue. He pushes the wall of white fur down so he can sit up but all he does was just wake Kuroko up. "Hey how you feeling?" Kagami sleepily asks and Kuroko yawns and stretches, paws sticking out and tail curling up.

Kagami rolls to the edge of the bed but what he doesn't know was that he was  _already_ on the edge of the bed and so he technically pencil-rolled off his bed and landed with an 'oof' onto the floor. Kuroko poked his white foxy head over the bed and looked at him with a 'are you okay, Kagami-kun' face.

The redhead clawed his way up the bed and lies on his stomach and grunts. He still wanted to sleep because  _someone_ kept him up. Kagami got up (after a few minutes of lazing around until Kuroko started tickling his feet with his newly acquired tail) and started up breakfast, asking the snow-white fox what he wanted to eat. He set about working on defrosting meat and filling Nigou's bowl with dog food (while avoiding the happy ball of fur at the same time).

He quickly scoots away when Nigou yips happily and eats his breakfast and he starts to make his own French toast. When he finds the meat has defrosted he swooped his head down to where Nigou and Kuroko were looking at each other like they were a centaur (which was Nigou) and a reverse centaur (Kuroko) (A/N: If you guys don't know what a reverse centaur is, it's just a human body (excluding arms) with a horse head) and laid down a plate of Kuroko's breakfast.

Kagami turned around after a bit to find both Nigou and Kuroko behind him in a one-meter vicinity of himself and cursed (I meant screeched) " _BALMUNG FEZALION"_  as he leaped onto the table, careful not to flip the frying pan onto the floor at the same time. He looked in terror at the two dogs (dog-like for Kuroko) and after awhile, extended a hand to flip the French toast. Kuroko just whimpered a " _Aren't you supposed to be a self-proclaimed Fire God that could quell any fire? Why are you so afraid of dogs."_

Nigou stuck out its tongue in a sigh and Kuroko curiously looked at Nigou's knowing eyes. The husky barked when Kagami tried to come down, which made the center squeak and shrink back further into the counter.

The two dogs snickered when Kuroko realized that he could sort of know what Nigou says, but it wasn't an accurate translation, it was more of an instinct. " _Must be the almost similar species,"_ Kuroko thinks in his head. {A/N: This instinct thing I'm gonna explain a bit further. It's like understanding what someone is saying in Chinese by a general gist of it but not actually knowing what the fuck they're saying (okay so I'm bad at Chinese okay))

Kagami got off the counter when he thought the two animals were distracted but the two had a plan going on. The redhead was left to cook his bread in piece and when he was finally done, he put it on a plate and turned around but jumped when the two dogs barked and kept barking; frazzling Kagami and making him jerk his hand. The three watched as the bread believed it could fly before it realized that flying was a fantasy and gravity was reality and Kagami quickly moved his hand so the bread landed perfectly back on the plate.

" _Will you two stop it I get enough shocks from realizing that Kuroko is either not there or there!"_ Kagami screeched and the two dogs sniggered before zipping away. The American grumbled as he sat down grumpily and ate his bread with the most grumbles Kagami could grumble with his mouth full of grumbly—I mean crumbly—bread. (A/N: Okay, I'll stop with the grumbles I'm learning too many literary devices in Lit class)

Kuroko curls up on the white sofa and takes a quick nap while he waits for Kagami to get ready for school. Soon, Kagami was out the door when he realized that he forgot his jersey and went back inside. When he was standing before the door, he cocked his head to one side because there was something bugging him. He turned around to scan the living room, the floor, table, couch with two blue dots, kitchen…

Blue dots… Well shit. Good job Kagami.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Kuroko I forgot about you," Kagami facepalmed. Kuroko stabbed Kagami with the most accusing glare and it was super effective. The whiter-than-pale fox jumped off the couch and joined Kagami at the door. (A/N: I know I promised not to tell anymore Darker than Black jokes so I'm gonna apologize for the whiter than pale joke I have to stop it with these jokes of this category. I think the whiter than pale thing was some Shakespeare thing idk)

* * *

Kagami stretched on the way to school, soaking in the cool air. It was pretty chilly, freshly fallen snow being crunchy under his feet. Kuroko and Nigou trotted beside him and Kagami looked down on and asked, "Do you suppose they would be surprised?"

The fox shook his head and Kagami chuckled to himself. It already happened to Kagami after all. They reached the school gate and Kagami deposited Nigou in the gym where they had a little pen for the dog to stay in until they had practice. "Kuroko wanna get in too?" Kagami joked but Kuroko just glared at Kagami like he could bite his ear off (which he could).

* * *

Kuroko was hidden in Kagami's bag while school was on, coming out only during lunch. Kagami stared out the window lesson after lesson after lesson and when it was finally time for club, Kagami was the first one out of the door because he couldn't wait to play.

Being one of the first few there, Kagami helped to set up and when Riko finally came, she let Nigou out of the pen (ignoring Kagami's plea) and set about to gathering the students and asking where Hyuga and Kiyoshi were. The large center then moved to let Kuroko out of the bag since Riko was here and the arctic fox trotted to sit in the line where the regulars where supposed to stand.

Riko and Kuroko made eye contact and she looked up at Kagami. "Eh…. Kagami-kun, what's this?" She asked.

"That's Kuroko."

"… Not again… We have a practice match with Yosen tomorrow!" Riko wails, "How are we going to put up against that Murasakibara without Kuroko-kun?"

"About that…" Kagami scratched his head, "Murasakibara wouldn't be playing."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Although he still kind of have opposable thumbs, I think he'll just be a nuisance if the team let a bear play," Kagami scratched his head.

"Bear?!"

"Bear."

"What bear?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice that asked the question, which was towards the door. Standing there was Kiyoshi and a very annoyed Hyuga.

A very annoyed Hyuga in Kiyoshi's jacket.

A jacket that was still being worn by Kiyoshi.

So in short, Hyuga was trapped in Kiyoshi's jacket, seething and jabbing Kiyoshi in the waist when possible. "Teppei, what…" Riko gave a skeptical face. She thought she was used to Kiyoshi's shenanigans but this was a new one. Kiyoshi laughs, "Hyuga forgot to bring his jacket so I'm offering him mine."

"When you offered I thought you meant that you would take off your jacket and give it to me, not pull me in and zip it all up, d'aho!" Hyuga shouted and Kiyoshi laughed again, "But Hyuga, this is my only jacket!"

" _THEN DON'T OFFER IT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE,"_ Hyuga screeched.

"Aw, but like this its easier to hug you," Kiyoshi pouted as he brought his hands forward and locked his fingers together since Kiyoshi was still in control of the sleeves.

"Teppei, get me out or I'll make you run 50 laps," Hyuga growled as he looked up at Kiyoshi.

"But what about my knee?" Kiyoshi put on his best puppy-eye look and Hyuga just started whacking his head on Kiyoshi's chest, which made the brunette laugh even more.

* * *

Practice was under way and Kuroko was sitting at the side with Nigou. During break time, Riko would leap over and start to cuddle and stroke Kuroko and the fox would whimper with his biggest puppy-face to Kagami (who ignored him and laughed).

After practice, they all headed to Maji Burger to have a nice random dinner and maybe discuss about the practice match the next day with Yosen. They were all seated in a huge cluster and slowly they ordered their food. Kuroko gave Kagami a look of expectation as Kagami stood up to order his St. Mountain-o-Burgers.

"You… You want a milkshake?" Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded. "Uh, right. Okay," Kagami mumbled and went to line up. Kuroko whimpered as he got hassled by Riko with all the pets and the cuddles and when Kagami came back, Kuroko's soul was half-leaving its furry white body.

Handing Kuroko his milkshake, he brought it down to the chair so the fox could drink it but apparently Kuroko was having problems with the straw so Kagami took the lid and the straw away. Seeing the white fox lap up the vanilla milkshake reminded Nigou lapping his milk and he shuddered.

While Riko was lecturing the other members, Kuroko and Nigou (and Koganei) went outside to roll around in the snow. When they were all done and exited the fast-food joint, they found a snowman with Nigou stuck in its head, the husky yipping away happily and Kuroko was desperately trying to make a snow-fox-angel while Koganei was perfecting his snow-Nigou-man.

Riko sighed as she took apart the snowman (without a cry of despair from Koganei first) and Kagami picked up Kuroko who looked like he wasn't freezing his butt off because from the looks of Izuki and Hyuga, it was apparently really cold but Kagami can't feel a lot of the cold because he has a jacket whereas Hyuga and Izuki didn't (Hyuga refused Kiyoshi's offer) and he had a lot more meat packed into him (not to mention the amount of meat he just ate so there is literal meat in that sentence). Kuroko squirmed around and Kagami put him on the floor, where the arctic fox zipped here and there happily trotting around and accidentally disappearing from sight, which made Kagami panic for a few times.

"Tomorrow is the match with Yosen huh? It's going to be quite tough without you isn't it? But then again, Murasakibara is out…" Kagami mumbled to himself, "But then Tatsuya would still be in. I wonder if we can survive…"

Kuroko let Kagami do his talking to himself as they reached Kagami's apartment. Once the door was unlocked, Kuroko and Nigou zipped in and headed for Kagami's bedroom. Nigou curled up on the bed but Kuroko started (carefully) pawing Kagami's laptop. The center was curious and turned on the laptop for Kuroko and when it was on, Kuroko pointed at the screen what he wanted (since foxes can't use touchpads or mouses… Mouses? Mice? Are the plural for mouse mice? Does it still apply to the electronic mouse? Ah wells) and once Microsoft was open, he typed out slowly:

"Since you don't have Aomine-kun's number, could you use my phone later to message him about the meeting tomorrow? I'm sure he'd forget."

Kagami nodded.

'Also I'm quite hungry what do we have?'

"Oh right well we still have some beef left over?"

'Ah, would you thaw that out please?'

"Yeah sure."

Kagami walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Meanwhile Kuroko and Nigou looked at each other and Kuroko started climbing everywhere because he can. He scaled shelves, went under the bed (and came out pure gray), looked at what living at the top of shelves could feel like, squeezing under the sofa, climbed to the top of the fridge and looked down like it was Pride Land and so on and so forth.

"Will you stop climbing everything?" Kagami yelled at Kuroko from where he was standing in the kitchen and where Kuroko lay perched on the top of the dusty fridge. He leaped onto the counter and back on the floor. Kagami grumbled as he set the food on the table and on the floor. "Geh, you're all dusty now," Kagami frowned, "I am giving you a bath and I don't care if its freezing out."

Kuroko twisted and stuck out its tongue and was about to lick himself clean when he realized that he was covered in dust, so when he meant "lick himself clean", he was really just going to lick… dust.

Deciding against it (and boy was that the right decision), Kuroko ate his food alongside Nigou. One bite of fried beef (because Kagami refused to let Kuroko eat raw meat since he can actually cook), Kuroko felt he was in heaven because  _damn_ can that man cook his meat. It was tasty and salty and tasty and tasty and whoops did I mention tasty?

He licked his bowl clean and waited for Kagami to finish his fried rice before he handed his plate to Kagami to wash (one od the good things for having no fingers). Once dishes were clean, Kagami picked Kuroko up by the armpit and was deposited in the bathroom where Kagami started the bathtub. The small room was soon filled with steam and Kagami threw Kuroko with such accuracy that would put even Midorima to shame. (A/N: I'm sorry)

The fox yelp as he hit warm water where it was pleasant but the yelp was for being 3-pointed into the bathtub (A/N: I TOLD MYSELF I HAVE TO STOP BUT IT JUST TYPED ITSELF OUT SOBS OMG DO I TRY. Wait can Kagami even 3-point I mean usually people like him only do close-up shots right?)

The water quickly stained gray as Kagami rubbed the fox to get rid of the dust. He didn't shampoo Kuroko because he didn't have the right soap and didn't want to risk having a furless arctic fox so he just washed with water. Kuroko relaxed in the warm water but soon he became uneasy because it was getting too warm and as soon as Kagami helped Kuroko out of the tub and dried him, he bolted out of Kagami's hands and out of the bathroom.

"Hey come back you little piece of shit!" Kagami yelled but Kuroko just kept running. Soon, Kagami lost sight of him. Muttering something under his breath in English, he searched everywhere but he didn't find a hint of fox, only tackles after tackles of husky.

"Goddamnit where are you Kuroko," Kagami shouted but nothing replied him. He sighed and returned to his bedroom and was preparing to sleep. Halfway taking off his shirt though, he realized something. " _Kuroko how did you get there without me noticing,"_ Kagami shrieked at his shoulder where the platinum-bluenette was chilling out. (A/N: Okay I have to confess that was on purpose but you don't know hOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO USE THAT PUN)

Kuroko barked in laughter as Kagami was left flustered and amused. Seeing that Kagami was about to go to sleep, Kuroko snuggled under the sheets after coming down from Kagami's shoulders and curled up. The redhead slid into the bed and reached out to pull Kuroko towards him because damn if it wasn't cold.

Kuroko yelped though. He was already in a layer of fat and fur not to mention a thick blanket and then all of a sudden HUMAN BODY HEAT.

It was waaaaaay too warm for him.

Whining and yelping, he pried himself away from Kagami and turned back to glare at the redhead, who fell asleep as soon as he felt Kuroko hit his chest. He curled up with Nigou and waited for morning to come.

He couldn't wait.

_It's going to be cold, cold, cold._

* * *

Kagami was startled awake and rolled out of his bed on accident. "Kuroko! What was that for?!" Kagami barked at Kuroko's harsh wakeup call. The fox had barked in Kagami's ears and boy did the center's eardrum feel like it's going to just pop. Kuroko brought his phone and laid it in front of Kagami, wagging his tail and tilting his head, giving him an expecting look. Kagami took it and flipped it open. Typing a question quickly, he sent it to Aomine. Soon, Kuroko's phone vibrated and the phone yipped out a short 'ding'. He read the message out loud for Kuroko to hear:

_I won't forget geez I'm not a baby. – Aomine Daiki_

Kagami just chuckled as soon as he read it out. "You sure treat him as a big one, don't you?" Kagami smirked.

Kuroko rolled his eyes.  _If I didn't, he would have been made into mincemeat and fed to dogs earlier in life when Akashi-kun was our captain,_ Kuroko thought to himself.

"What do you want for breakfast? I can fry something for you," Kagami asked after brushing his teeth and emptying his bladder. Kuroko just nodded ad Kagami had to ask, "Beef, pork, or chicken?"

The fox barked three times, and Kagami knows that he meant chicken because apart from that it never really meant anything except maybe 1/3 of an SOS signal.

"What do you want to drink? Milk? I can heat that up too," Kagami turned to ask halfway while somehow managing to fry a butt-ton of chicken in a rather large-but-not-that-large frying pan. Kuroko yipped happily, joined in by Nigou, and Kagami sighed as he warmed up milk enough for a very happy dog and a dog-like creature. Kagami shivered while Kuroko and Nigou reveled in the chilly-ness. Winter was good for arctic fox and husky. Mmmm… Yeeeessss…

"Hey Kuroko you know how you made me wear that collar the time I was a tiger…" Kagami mumbled to himself and froze when he felt a pair of icy-blue (A/N: Okay I really have to stop but  _its just so hard_ ) metaphorical daggers stab him in the back.

Kagami squeaks as he flips over a few pieces nervously. Shoving them all onto a plate, he lays it down on the floor, along with two bowls of warm milk. "And  _don't,_ " Kagami growled, "You  _dare_ get any appendages wet because I am  _not_ holding a wet dog, kind-of dog or not."

Kuroko and Nigou were careful to not get anything wet (except their mouths) as they drank and ate whole-heartedly while Kagami ate his cold cereal in silence. The cold milk was chilling him inside and it made him feel more equal (and a lot more colder) with nature and who else can eat cold cereal on a cold day I mean he was going to be a fire fighter. He gotta fight 'em all, regardless of internal body heat or not. It was how he managed to stay cool in twisty situations in basketball. (A/N: I would tell you that that was the last one but alas I have no idea what kind of shit will my brain think of next time so no promises but I swear to god I will try to keep my horrid puns under bay but unfortunate the sea would be cold and puns like to be cool so they would thriv—god damn it I did it again)

On the way to school, Nigou and Kuroko yipped as they skipped their way to school, leaving behind a very grumbly Kagami. Just then, he heard half a table tennis (A/N: Get it? Ping-Pong? Sobs I'm sorry someone stop me) and took his phone and a glove off. He cursed the phone for having small buttons as his fingers soon started to grow numb as he typed out a quick reply. Once sent, Kagami shoved his freezing hand back into his glove but it started ringing. Not caring because he didn't want to take it off again, he fumbled with the buttons to pick up the call.

"Hello?" Kagami answered and he smiled when he heard who it was.

" _Hey Taiga. Ready for our match?"_ Himuro replied in English.

"You can take me on anytime and I would still beat you," Kagami joked back in English. Kuroko gave a little curious expression and Kagami mouthed 'Tatsuya'.

" _Really now? How is Kuroko-kun by the way?"_

"Eh… Small and furry and white and… damn it he has to stop disappearing," Kagami frowned as he looked for that white fox. He shuffled around and started looking talking at the same time. "So uh like how's Murasakibara?" Kagami huffed as he glared at Nigou innocently doing nothing.

" _Great… Great… He's eating at least twice of what he usually eats,"_ Himuro sobs, " _No one can stop him._ No one."

"Ah well, good lu—UNF," Kagami was saying when he fell face first into a pile of snow. Kuroko stood up from where he was laying huddled in the snow after he managed to trip Kagami and started sniggering.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled with bits of snow dropping from his face, "What was that for?!"

The fox took off into the compounds of the school, Nigou chasing after him playfully. Kagami chased after them like an ironic fire-breathing dragon.

In the end, the redhead was really late because Kuroko was hard to find in the snow and he left Kuroko and Nigou in the gym because Kuroko refused to hide out in Kagami's bag again.

* * *

Kuroko and Nigou were extremely bored in the pen. They rolled around and amused themselves with the ball that they had in there until the finally decided to screw it and broke the pen open so they could have a bigger space to play in. Taking the ball with them, they decided to play floor ball with their paws, swatting the balls to where they wanted it to go and chasing after it. Two walls were their goals, and as long as it touched the wall it was a goal.

So far Nigou was winning.

They heard the door open and froze as Hyuga came in. "I… What… Do I want to know? How did you guys break open the pen?!" Hyuga gawked. Kuroko just dished out the sheepiest look he had in his arsenal, which was a very awkward and weird face for a fox.

"Hyugaaaaa," Kuroko heard Kiyoshi say as he reached the gym, "You left without meeeee."

"Which dumbass was taking so long to pack his things," Hyuga walked into the gym to get out of the cold with a skeptical face and a wailing Kiyoshi followed.

Riko came next because transport was going to reach soon to bring them to Yosen, briefly wondering what happened to the pen until the rest came.

"Hey, sorry I was late uh… What are you guys doing out of the pen? What happened to the pen?" Kagami frowned in confusion as he conversed with Kuroko.

The arctic fox ignored him and pranced around with ironic flowers in the background because it was just so  _cold._ He never felt happier in his life… Except for maybe when Kagami confessed to him.

Riko hurriedly gathered everyone and herded the crazy animals on board the bus. Kagami carried Kuroko in because potential that he would get stepped on due to no-presence-ness was (Maji (burger) Love) 1000% (A/N: Uh well… Utapri anyone? ^^; Hehehehe.. heh… sighs I'll try to lessen the jokes sobs I'm sorry). There were some quarrels on who gets to sit where before Riko breathed fire and commanded to get their asses glued to the chairs and the bus driver was on his way, driving as fast as he can because even  _he_ was scared of Riko.

* * *

Everyone stretched when they reached Yosen. Fukui and Coach Araki were at the front gates to receive them. Riko and Hyuga went to shake hands and greet their respective… People? I'm bad with words. Anyways…

"Welcome, Coach Riko and Seirin," Coach Araki smiles. Fukui flinches and stares at his coach in horror because the only time when she smiled was when pure torture going to happen but this smile had no evil intentions at all.  _"WHO IS THIS WOMAN THAT I SEE BEFORE ME,"_ Fukui screeched in his mind.

He remembered that he was supposed to talk to Hyuga, who was staring at him with a confused and amused expression. Clearing his throat and turning back to Hyuga, he welcomes him, "Welcome to our school. The rest of our team is in the gym waiting for you. This way please."

Fukui leads them to the gym and pushes the doors open. Okamura was there running laps for no apparent reason. "Ah!" He says when he sees Fukui leading the team in, "I thought I was the one leading them in!"

"You were too excited so you forgot," Fukui sweat-dropped. "What would we have done without Fukui," Ryu tuts. Seirin shakes hands with the members of Yosen when Kagami asks, "Hey where's Tatsuya?"

(A/N: I don't care sobs I'm just gonna make Ryu speak in proper English because I can't read old English much or less make someone  _speak_ it)

Right on cue, Himuro and Murasakibara burst through the gym doors with Himuro landing on his back and the large bear just flopping on top.

Squeaking when he got sandwiched, Himuro wailed, "Guys! Help! Heavy! I don't want to lug him around anymooooooore!"

Kagami and Okamura helped roll the snoozing bear over so it wasn't crushing Himuro anymore. Kagami squatted down beside the bear and inspected his peaceful sleeping face before clapping and shouting in his ears but Murasakibara didn't wake up.

"Don't bother," Himuro wheezed as he sat up, "Hibernation. Deep sleep."

"So that's what you meant by bears," Riko sweat dropped. Yosen sighs because Murasakibara was too big of a problem for Himuro to handle by himself at school since when they were at home the Murasakibara parents would help. Himuro felt horrible being sandwiched by a heavy bear and thus refused to play the match.

Riko and Coach Araki evened out the power by making Kagami sit out as well, which made the redhead grumble and sulk. "I supposed it wouldn't be as fun without Tatsuya and Murasakibara anyways," Kagami mumbles to himself before starting to tear, "But  _damn_ does it look fun T_T"

During half time, Ryu came up to Kagami and said, "Did you know that Kanji is made with Chinese letters?"

"Uh… no?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since I can read Chinese, because my grandmother taught me Chinese, did you know that your name in Chinese literally translates to Fire God Big Me?" Ryu said with a serious face. (A/N: uh… no really his name is quite literally Fire God Big Me when read in a Chinese perspective)

Koganei spat out his water since he was rehydrating at that time and started laughing like crazy while Izuki and Hyuga started sniggering. The Yosen group also overheard and started snickering. Kagami facepalmed but thanked Ryu for the information anyways. Kuroko snickered and Kagami shot him a death glare.

"Also, your Aomine fellow his name meant Green Peak Big Brightness though. Well this  _is_ in Chinese so some letters are a bit different than Japanese but…" Ryu scratched his head.

Kagami started snickering before he just laughed all out, " _BIG BRIGHTNESS OH GOD THAT SUITS HIM SO MUCH."_

"And then Murasakibara's name means Purple Original London."

Kagami just died standing there. Even Himuro sniggered because really, Murasakibara, Purple Original London

Game play resumed with both teams still snickering and laughing while an amused Himuro sat at the sides with a sleeping Murasakibara just lying on the floor. Himuro started to daydream, or so Kagami could see. He had a stoner face on, and Kagami knew that stoner face. He looked back at the game, and things were getting aggressive. Kuroko just curled up in Kagami's lap, succeeding in tickling the center for a bit and when Kagami told Kuroko to get up, Kuroko just wriggled and squirmed and rubbed more fur on Kagami's legs and he started scratching and yelling at the itchiness and the ticklishness.

Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by another as Himuro got a basketball hurled at his face. "Oi hey Tatsuya you okay?" Kagami yells in English and slides over to Himuro who was nursing a red nose.

"Ow… Yeah I'm okay. I stoned a bit too much," Himuro winced but smiled and replied in English, "I was wondering why that basketball was getting bigger. Then it hit me."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "I… What?" Koganei was confused and Hyuga translated for him because his English was better but not as good as Kagami's.

"Hey you sure you're okay? I think you need to get that iced," Kagami frowned. Himuro waved away the hand that was offered to him, "No, really, I'm fine. I—"

Murasakibara suddenly got up and started walking away, walking slowly and heavily, but walking nonetheless.

"Oh my god," Himuro curse (still in English), "I swear I can't take it anymore. I can't bear it. He's horrible."

"Tatsuya you're on a pun roll aren't you."

"Yeah I know I'll stop."

* * *

The Yosen-Seirin match came to a conclusion, the conclusion being that no team can play their best without one of the MiraGen and their handler, and so it just came to a draw. Himuro came back with Murasakibara completely caked with snow and getting the gym floor wet, who got hounded by Coach Araki. The Seirin team bid the Yosen team farewell and stacked themselves like chloroplast into the bus. (A/N: I'm sorry bio reference I just had a bio test today ._.)

Riko started lecturing them about what they had learnt about themselves and Yosen while Kuroko was just squirming around on Kagami's lap. They had to go back to school first because their bags were still in the gym and they had to be dismissed from there.

Kagami briefly wondered how Himuro was doing because from the looks of it Murasakibara was a pain in the ass. Looking at Kuroko, Kagami felt relieved that he isn't that much of a problem. He bet that Himuro would be so green with envy that can be on par with Midorima (A/N: I couldn't help myself I swear to god do you guys know how long I've been waiting to use that one).

Asking Riko to bring home Nigou, Kagami quickly changed and packed his things before picking Kuroko up and jogging to Maji Burger because he thought he was late.

But apparently not. No one was even  _there._ He put Kuroko down and once the fox touched the seat, Kuroko directed a look at Kagami that said  _Kagami-kun, if you would please, my vanilla milkshake._

The redhead headed towards the counters to get the fox his milkshake. Kuroko just sits there and stares out the window. Fire God Big Me came back with Kuroko's milkshake and took off the lid so Kuroko started slowly sipping. Soon, Nebuya and Akashi joined Kuroko and Kagami.

Kagami greets Nebuya in a manly way, a nod and curt "Nebuya".

"This place accepts animals?" Kuroko hears Nebuya ask Kagami.

"Hey, no one's going to complain about a table full of predators right?" Kagami replies.

"Is that…?" Kuroko heard and popped his head out, tilting it and giving Nebuya a  _"yesssssss?"_  look.

"Kuroko, Arctic fox," Kagami felt awkward explaining this to Nebuya because him talking to Nebuya is like two grown men trying to converse.

In which two grown men  _are_ trying to converse.

They're trying so hard.

So they opted to go buy food instead because food always fixes everything. So while the two bond over food, Kuroko and Akashi were left staring at each other. Kuroko felt that Akashi was trying to tell him something but he couldn't understand. The men came back and started inhaling their trays of burgers and Kuroko just looked at Kagami like he had a horse head.

Aomine and Kise slid in beside Kagami and Kuroko, Aomine leading Kise on a leash. Kuroko and Aomine made eye contact and the darker blue-haired man (in all aspects when compared to Kuroko) asked, "Are you some kind of dog?"

"Arctic fox," Kagami helped Kuroko say while still chewing and Kuroko winced when he saw mashed up bread and meat. He shouldn't have looked up.

Kagami and Aomine have their conversations and Kise and Kuroko managed to have their own, surprised at their sudden bridge of communication. The others had noticed the foxes talking to each other and they were surprised too because so far, no one could really talk to each other when they were animals.

Except maybe Kagami and Aomine when they were felines but then again Kagami and Aomine were animals to begin with.

Takao squishes himself in with Aomine and Kagami, making Kuroko climb into Kagami's lap for more space. Kuroko watches as Kise terrorizes Bunnymund before stretching himself over Aomine's lap and asks for a sip of his milkshake. The arctic fox nudges the cup in the direction of the golden fox and Kise takes a few licks.

_How come I never get to try this? It's good._

_Because I would disappear before you would hang all over me._

_I see. Kurokocchi is mean._

_You're too clingy, Kise-kun._

_Eh? Well, I suppose so, but I like attention you see._

_You like attention a little too much._

Kagami hears Takao's comment about Himuro and Murasakibara and wonders about them himself. Speaking (or more like thinking) of the devil, Himuro pushes Murasakibara into Maji burger and forces the bear to sit beside Akashi.

"What took you?" Kagami asks Himuro. He thought that Himuro would have been released earlier than them.

"Sorry, Atsushi walks really slowly when he's a bear," Himuro pants as he glares at the slouching bear who had rested his head on the table and started snoozing.

"It's hibernation, I think. He probably feels really sleepy," Takao contributes and Himuro replies, "That makes sense."

"So what did your coach tell you about the match?" Kagami asks Himuro with a mouthful of burger.

"Mmh, well for once, she said 'Please never ever become animals because if you do our power goes down the drain'," Himuro chuckles.

"Riko said about the same thing," Kagami snickered. Kuroko didn't know what to do. Kagami and Himuro were talking and since he can't talk, he decided to scramble unto the floor and crawl up into Murasakibara's lap. The bear noticed and placed a paw on Kuroko to act as a blanket because he thought Kuroko wanted to sleep too.

"Kagami you guys had a practice match today?" Aomine drawled, "We had a practice match too, with Shutoku."

"Oh? How was it?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Eh. Tie," Aomine mumbled and sipped his coke.

"Well Aomine and Shin-chan weren't playing so…" Takao pouted.

"Were you playing then?" Nebuya spoke up. Takao was shocked for a short while because he rarely ever heard Nebuya speak, "Eh? Uh no. I had to take care of Shin-chan before  _someone_ digests him for lunch."

Takao directed a cold glare at Kise who snickered. "How was your practice match though, Kagami?" Takao changes the direction of the subject to Kagami.

Kagami shrugs, "Tie. Why is it that all our matches come to a tie?"

"Isn't it because the MiraGen are all grounded?" Himuro smiled.

"Are our teams that bad without us?" Kagami murmurs.

"Well not ours," Nebuya said with a normal face. He wasn't boasting because damn was it true. They usually played without Akashi and they're still very good so it made no difference to him.

"Yeah yeah, we know, Mister We-Have-Akashi-So-We-Don't-Have-Any-Worries-And-Even-If-We-Didn't-We-Still-Don't-Have-Any-Worries," Aomine snaps. He finds it horribly annoying that Rakuzan was so strong. His team should be the strongest damn it.

The lion who was silent the whole time and just observing looked as if talking about the awesomeness of his team was normal, which it is normal anyways. He had conditioned his team to be good, and good it should be. No, not good, it needs to be great, fantastic, and powerful, it needs and it is and it shall be victorious.

The four teens from four teams started arguing on which team is best, although they were mainly bashing on Rakuzan because really, they had Akashi, their power is like, doubled.

"At least we don't have a lazy ass eating machine!" Nebuya snaps at Himuro who got offended, "Atsushi is good at defense as well as offense, he's the best center there is! At least we don't have a player who apologizes at every shoot!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't bash Sakurai. That idiot is bullied enough as it is and I'm the only one who can bully him damn it… Even though it gets me into trouble with Imayoshi-san," Aomine mumbles the last sentence softly, "And anyways his three-pointers are greatly appreciated! Unlike some idiot who can only jump really high."

"Hey! You've got your powers and I've got mine!" Kagami shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Hi, I'm Aomine Daiki and I can score when my body is parallel to the ground. Hi, my name is Midorima Shintarou and I can score a three pointer from everywhere in the god damn court. Hi, my name is Murasakibara Atsushi and I'm a bloody giant who blocks every ball that comes near my hoop. Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm so invisible that I steal your balls from under your nose and you wouldn't even notice. Greetings, my name is Akashi Seijurou and with just one look I can make you fall down and allow me to get past you. 'Sup, my name is Kagami Taiga and  _I can jump really high,"_ Aomine shouted back at Kagami.

Akashi rolled his eyes and huffed in an exasperated way. Trust Aomine to come up with stupid and meaningless quarrels.

"Jumping is an important skill in basketball asshole!" Kagami was close to punching Aomine in the face and frankly, the blue-haired teen was thinking the same about a certain red-haired center.

"But you gotta admit, it does seem really stupid compared to the rest," Takao snickers.

Kagami turned to glare at Takao. He couldn't say anything because Takao is a fantastically all-rounded player with the bonus of the Hawk Eye.

"Well look at it this way, I don't have a power," Himuro laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your power can be your prettiness. I bet you attract all the homos," Aomine huffed.

"My, Aomine-kun, are you attracted?" Himuro teased. Aomine flushed and Kise and Kagami howled with laughter. "Oooooh  _buuuuuuuuurn!"_ Takao shrieked and pointed at Aomine.

"Actually, in America, I do attract all the homos, now that I think about it," Himuro looked up and was contemplating all the moments when he caught glances from men. "They never did anything though."

"That's because I was there to glare back. Tatsuya you didn't notice until now?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Ara? Taiga, are you attracted too?" Himuro giggled and Kagami blushed slightly.

"Of course not. You're like my brother."

Murasakibara perked up and pulled Himuro closer to him and growled at all the other males. "Be careful though. Atsushi is possessive," Himuro laughs and all the other males shrunk back. No one wants to feel the wraith of Murasakibara when he's a bear, sleepy or not.

The quarrel somehow progressed into tactics from there on, shouting at each other about how many people should box an ace during different situations and it was about to go into war.

Kuroko sighed.

_Kurokocchi don't you think this is fun?_ Kuroko heard the golden fox yip.

_Not really. I think we might get evicted soon,_ Kuroko whimpered back.

_But everyone is bonding!_

_They're bonding over fighting and quarrels. That's not any kind of bonding I know except maybe hate-love._

_Hate-love? Kurokocchi, that's kind of… twisted._

_Really now? I think it's rather all right._

_But Kurokocchi! Love is all about romance and two people falling in love and taking care of each other. What kind of relationship revolves around hate?_

_Hate-love relationships._

_Well, yeah I know that but I don't know anyone in that kind of relationship!_

_Then clearly Kise-kun, your view of love is too narrow and too stereotypical._

_It is not! My view of love is normal!_

You're  _not normal. Your_ relationship _with Aomine-kun isn't normal._

_Hey! What's wrong with my relationship!_

_Aomine-kun enjoys teasing you a bit too much._

_Well he still loves me._

_Hmm, true. I can tell when he's lying._

Just then, Aomine shouted, "How would you know about that?! You've never tried a mud pack!"

Kuroko and everyone else stared at Aomine and Kuroko shook his head in disappointment.

He told Kise,  _Unfortunately, that wasn't a lie._

_I know,_ Kise replied,  _I made him do it. He really needs to take better care of his skin._

Soon, the entire group was chased out because the shouting was getting a little out of hand. They hung around outside Maji Burger for a moment, thinking about where to go. Kuroko and Kise were just rolling around in the snow, Murasakibara was sleeping in the snow, Midorima was on Takao's head (and squealing in terror), and Akashi was just lion on the cold hard floor (A/N: Okay last one, I promise. Unless I did an unintentional pun or I pun'd and forgot about it) "Oi Kagami, 1on-1?" Aomine twirled a basketball he was carrying.

The two and their foxes started their journey to find a snow-free court. While walking, Kagami asks, "Hey I heard that Kuroko was Kise's instructor back when you guys were in Teikou."

"Mmh? Yeah," Aomine replied nonchalantly.

They found a court that was snow-free and they put their bags down. The foxes sat at the sides and started their own conversation. They got so engrossed in their playing that they didn't see the foxes go out and have their own little adventure in the grove.

After a while, they took a break and realized that the foxes were gone. They called for them but no one replied. Kagami went to look for them in the forest. He searched around and followed a few noises but there was nothing, which was even stranger. How can there be noise and not have anything there?

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and he blacked out as he fell face-first into the snow-white snow.

* * *

Kagami groaned as he opened his eyes and he was suddenly feeling the freeze. He tried to move his hands but it appears he can't. He couldn't see very well, everything was blurry and he felt horrible opening his eyes but he forced them to focus to see what was preventing him from moving.

Apparently it was rope. He was bound to a tree, from what his hands can feel even though they were starting to get numb. He closed his eyes again. He sighed shakily and tried to stay warm because apparently his jacket got taken. His legs were starting to get cold as well; the snow was making his pants wet and not allowing him to stay warm because of the wetness.

"Taiga are you all right?" He hears someone say and looks to his right. On the extreme right end, he saw Himuro after a while of squinting. "I'm fine," Kagami frowned.

He turned to his left to see an unconscious Aomine. There wasn't anyone else beside Aomine so he turned back to his right and tried to see who else was there. Takao was in the middle of the five, with Nebuya and Himuro on his right. He closed his eyes again and tried to get some rest because everything is swimming right now and it made his head ache.

* * *

He woke up when he heard a groan. He turned to his left and Aomine was waking up. "Hey Aomine, how you doing?" Kagami grunted.

Aomine groaned again. "My head hurts," Aomine hissed as he tried move his head.

Kagami heard another groan come from his right. It was Nebuya. "Hey, you okay?" He hears Takao ask Nebuya. Kagami drones out the conversation until someone says his name.

"Hey, Taiga, you sure you're fine?" Himuro asks Kagami.

"Fuck, Tatsuya shut up. I'm fine. I just can't see very well, it's really blurry," Kagami growls.

"Your voice is making my headache worse, Bakagami," Aomine retorted. Nebuya snapped, "You two are annoying the crap out of me."

"You can't blame them," Takao says and Kagami drones out again. Ignoring the voices, Kagami concentrated on all the other things, the sound of nature, wind, snow, trying to figure out where they are.

He looks up when he hears the crunching of snow. Kagami still couldn't see very well so all he saw was a black blob. "Hey guys, how're you doing?" He hears the man sneer. Kagami did his best to glare at him.

"Your little furry friends won't find you and won't be able to rescue you. This forest is surrounded with my guys. I wonder how long it'll take for you to freeze," Kagami heard the man laugh. There was movement and another man. Then there was an orange and yellow blaze, a fire. Kagami looked away at the sudden brightness, making his head swim even more.

Kagami took another nap. He needed to conserve energy to fight the cold, but he was also careful to not take a deep sleep because when you sleep when you're freezing, you never wake up. Kagami briefly thought about cryogenics but then remembered that it didn't work. No matter what you did, you can't freeze yourself and thaw yourself in the future.

Screw Captain America, he's not real. But then again, only America would want to have their hero revived in the future using some impossible thing to do some impossible thing. But then again it was a comic so it wasn't real anyways. Freezing yourself would freeze your cells, and it would cause your cytoplasm to grow in volume and start to spike. And when your cytoplasm spikes, your plasma membrane is a goner.

And when your plasma membrane is a goner, as soon as you thaw out, your cytoplasm becomes liquid again and since there's no plasma membrane, your cytoplasm leaks out.

And when all your cells leak its cytoplasm, you're as screwed as a screwdriver.

Kagami slowly shook his head. This wasn't the time for biology. But it was doing a great job in keeping him awake.

Wait, if people's eyeballs don't grow or shrink, then that means that Asians have the same eyeball size so it's impossible for Asians to have smaller eyeballs.

It must be the skin, the cut of the skin and the eyelid that makes their eyes look smaller.

Wait why was he thinking about eyes? This isn't some CLAMP drama.

But he supposed it was relevant, he being half-American and half-Japanese. He was a hybrid of two different nationalities. He wondered if he had squinty eyes and so he really wanted a mirror at this point of time.

Maybe if he somehow made the snow wet so it would be reflective… Wait what no he can't open his eyes, he shouldn't. No bad Kagami what was he thinking. What  _is_ he thinking? He has to stop thinking about meaningless things. Also how was he going to make the snow wet? Pee on it? It would just make his pants wet. And he needed his liquids thank you very much. Although… Wetting yourself does make you warmer…. Wait no! He can't consider this! Even though you get warmer you would be wetter! And when you're wetter you're colder! Why is he thinking about this?!

It was still keeping him awake though.

He snapped back into reality when he heard shouts. Kagami watched the confusion with confusion. What was going on?

Just then, he felt his rope slacken and saw Takao shake free as well. He too, shook free but couldn't stand so quickly. He struggled to stand. He heard more shouting and suddenly there were people walking towards him with metal pipes. He saw Aomine's rope slacken and the power forward tried his best to stand.

Oh my god do he try.

Kagami helped Aomine stand but Kagami himself was having trouble standing. The two concussion boys helped each other stand as suddenly Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise sprang out and started pushing the kidnappers back.

"Is that Kise with blood on his muzzle?" Aomine mumbled and Kagami shrugged, "I can't see, you doofus."

The kidnappers ran off from the predatory animals and the animals retreated to their humans. Kuroko came up to Kagami and rubbed his legs, hoping to warm them up at least a bit.

"I'm fine," Kagami hears Nebuya tell Akashi, "But I think Takao and Himuro are going to freeze."

"It seems like Kagami and Aomine have concussions," Kagami heard Takao say.

"Don't worry. We have a hospital we can go to," Kagami mumbled and with the help if each other, they set off to the hospital that can handle them.

* * *

Kagami slept through anything and everything and only woke up when there was shouting. Seemed like Midorima threw something at Aomine or something or another. He groaned and covered his eyes. He hugged Kuroko closer to him but apparently he couldn't go back to sleep. Flinging the blanket up (and also accidentally pushing Kuroko to sit up), he flung open the curtain separating Aomine's bed and his and shouted, "Jesus Christ do you guys have to be so goddamn loud in the morning?!"

Aomine and Kise turned to look at them and Kagami and Kuroko stared back (although Aomine and Kagami glared at each other).

Takao managed to threw a pillow at Kise's precious model face and then a pillow fight was born and it died when someone (Kise) threw a pillow at Nebuya, which woke the Rakuzan teen up.

"What the hell? Can't I sleep in peace?" Nebuya mumbled and Kagami apologized.

Kagami sighed and turned to look at Kuroko. "How are you feeling, Kagami-kun?" The phantom player asks. Kagami grimaced, "I still feel pretty bad, but hey at least you're not an arctic fox anymore."

Kuroko smiled a tiny smile. Kagami poked him in the cheek and laughed. Nebuya stands up to leave when suddenly Kise shouts, "Ah! You can't play basketball for 3 weeks until all your symptoms have gone."

Everyone stops what they were doing as they stare at what Aomine will do.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope~"

"No way! I'm going to play with all my might!" Aomine roared, "I have a tournament coming up!"

"Since when did you play in tournaments anyways," Kagami scoffed.

"Kagami-kun, you're also grounded for 3 weeks," Kuroko said.

"Heh?! Why?!"

"Hah! Eat that, stupid tiger!"

"Shut it, blue-butt!"

Nebuya sighs and leaves before things get out of hand. Really, why did he have to meet them? He would have gladly let Hayama take his place but no. Akashi's word was law and if he said that Nebuya has to do it, Nebuya has to do it.

He sighed and quickly left, not wanting to be involved with anything.

* * *

After a few days, Aomine and Kagami were discharged and were told to come back if anything happened. Kuroko and Kagami took a taxi back because Kagami still couldn't see that well and because he had the money.

When they reached home, Kagami sighs and flops onto his bed. Kuroko just stood there staring. "What?" Kagami mumbles and he feels something shift on his left.

"Ah? Taiga, you're back?" He hears a sleepy woman say.

" _ISAAC SCHNEIDER!"_ Kagami screeched, " _ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

"Eh? I just came back from America," The blonde woman sighs as she snuggles in his bed.

"You have your own bed god damnit," Kagami seethed.

"Huh? Isn't this my bed? Why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed! You're in mine!"

"Eh? Really? No wonder if smells so strange. Taiga, have you been washing your bed sheets?"

"Huh oh I got a new detergent recently and THAT DOES IS NOT THE POINT!"

"Uh, I'm just going to go back out and get a drink," Kuroko awkwardly says.

"Huh? There was another person here?" Alex struggles to see but without her glasses she really can't see anything. But even when she finally put her glasses on, she couldn't see him anyways.

"Where'd he go?"

"He's still standing there. Squint with your big American eyes."

"Ah. Aw he's so cute! Is he your boyfriend?"

Kagami blushes and Alex giggles, "Aha! My Taiga grows up so fast!"

"Kuroko this is Alexandra Garcia. She was the one who taught me basketball."

"Ahh~ I'm going off again soon. I need to visit Tatsuya," Alex rolled off Kagami's bed. Kagami facepalmed.

"Alex, please seriously wear more clothes. I mean, its  _winter,"_ Kagami groans.

Alex looks down at her T-shirt and her boxers, "But you have a heater in here."

"Even so."

"Alex-san, would you like a drink," Kuroko politely asks as the woman stands and towers over Kuroko.

"Ah, you're so sweet! But its okay, I really have to go. Take care of Taiga, ne?"

Kuroko nods and Alex changes her clothes and leaves within the next 15 minutes.

Kagami buries his face into the pillow and groans.

"Does she come by often?" Kuroko asks.

"Only when she comes back from America. She usually stays over here because I have a room for her but she usually stays in America. She only comes here to visit and pester us."

Kuroko hmmed and joined Kagami in the queen-sized bed. A tanned arm pulled Kuroko close and Kagami sighed as he breathed in the scent of Kuroko.

"You still smell like nothing you know. You smell so much like nothing that you're beginning to smell like me."

"Isn't that a good thing? You've managed to mark me."

* * *

Haisaki was annoyed. Not only did he worry about his followers, he was very annoyed at the people who even dared to pull a stunt as dangerous as that on Akashi. He didn't trust anyone and so he investigated by himself.

He observed behaviors and habits, observed if there was something different about his fellow comrades but he never really talked to them about it. He didn't want them to know that he was onto them. Handing this himself is safer than letting Akashi sniff out the one who did it because if Akashi did, there goes his comrades. It was better and safer to find them and discipline them by himself. It was better for all of them, including himself.

He was already on the bad side of Akashi but afterwards, it became mellowed out and soon they had a neutral relationship, both of them not hating each other but also not friendly with each other. They were acquaintances. Haisaki sat on his chair as he watched his gang gamble, drink, and have their fun.

The only things that he ever allowed for them to do were gamble, drink, and smoke. No dugs and no women because with those two, the gang would get out of control, and control was what Haisaki wanted. He didn't care about how powerful his gang were, he didn't really want to get in trouble.

He didn't care about getting in trouble. They could steal all they want but no one was allowed to do drugs or to do anything to women. That way, the civilians were wary of them but at least they felt a little bit safer. A little bit.

Haisaki eyed Okita. He noticed the high schooler was acting very strange, along with his small posse. He analyzed his personality, his guts, and whether he would do it.

Then he thought a wimpy guy like Okita couldn't have possibly stood up to Akashi.

So who did?

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR THE PUNS OMG I JUST I wanted to write a good Kagakuro okay because I can't Kagakuro and then... all the puns

All of them

I was just urgh what is Kagakuro how do I Kagakuro nevermind for what I lack in content I shall HEIGHTEN WITH PUNS

Sobs I started writing a Midotaka fic in the middle of this. This is how much I wanted to procrastinate this okay

But anyways its done. ITS DONE. YESSSSS I can now start on Rabbit 8D

Reviews guys? Tell me how I did on this one because I feel that Tiger was horrid so I'm trying to make up for it ._.

(ALSO WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY TO A SEX PISTOL AU. Y/Y? Because damn if I feel the urge to make a crossover)

(I have to stop with my animal-human hybrids really ._. I'm hybridizing too much)


End file.
